The following applications contain subject matter related to the subject matter of the present application, are assigned to the assignee hereof and have been filed on the same date as the present application.
1. Terrance C. Slattery, Shawn G. Coville, Gregory R. Long, M. Tylor Burton III, xe2x80x9cMethods and Apparatus for a Virtual Classroom.xe2x80x9d
2. Terrance C. Slattery, Shawn G. Coville, Gregory R. Long, M. Tylor Burton, Lawrence F. Galvin, xe2x80x9cMethods and Apparatus for Computer Based Assessment Relating to Devices.xe2x80x9d
3. Terrance C. Slattery, Shawn G. Coville, Gregory R. Long, Karl J. Schmidt, Kenneth C. M. Stevenson III, Mark W. Decker, xe2x80x9cMethods and Apparatus for a Learning Structure in Computer Based Training Relating to Devices.xe2x80x9d
4. Terrance C. Slattery, Shawn G. Coville, Karl J. Schmidt, Kenneth C. M. Stevenson III, xe2x80x9cMethods and Apparatus for a User Interface for Computer Based Training Relating to Devices.xe2x80x9d
The present invention relates to computer based training, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for computer based training providing hands-on training related to devices.
Traditionally, students have been taught about devices in a classroom setting where the students were lectured about the devices and presented with written tests. Although students have been taught in a lab setting, this requires students to travel to a specific location to perform the lab Thus, making it difficult and inconvenient for students without easy access to a lab.
Thus, it has been difficult for students to gain hands-on experience regarding devices in a classroom setting, in their office place, or at home. Further, the need for more hands on time with devices is becoming critical for professionals that are working towards certifications such as the CISCO Certified Internetworking Expert (CCIE) certification, which is the highest certification level bestowed by CISCO.
Accordingly, there is a need for a distance based solution that provides students with hands-on training with devices.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to methods and apparatus that substantially obviates the above and other disadvantages of the prior art.
Methods and systems consistent with the present invention include a system for training a user regarding controlling a device. This system includes a user computer for accepting device control information regarding controlling the device for the purposes of training, and a device controller remotely connected to the user computer. The device controller preferably includes means for receiving the device control information from the user, and means for transferring the device control information to the device.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a method for training a user regarding controlling a device. This method includes a user remotely connecting to a device controller using a user computer; the user computer transferring user information regarding control of the device to a device controller, and the device controller transferring the user information to the device.
The summary of the invention and the following detailed description should not restrict the scope of the claimed invention. Both provide examples and explanations to enable others to practice the invention. The accompanying drawings, which form part of the description for carrying out the best mode of the invention, show several embodiments of the invention, and together with the description, explain the principles of the invention.